


The power inside

by Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (more tags to come), AU-no Miraculous powers, F/M, Other super powers, Sketchy hawkmoth, Special kiddos, Supernatural - Freeform, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii/pseuds/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you imagine living in a world Where no one knows You have a secret. Not even. a big one like when Fate calls upon a boy and a girl every 2000 years to fight. A near future evil  No one can find it out.<br/>Meet Marinette Dupian-Cheng A girl like any other but when The forces of evil  call soon her she uses her powers to help save the day<br/>Her and Adrien will do anything to make the world right again<br/>Let's hope Fate chose The right ones.</p><p>+A Au where Mari and Adrien are born with Supernatural powers not the Miraculous ones +</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fateful path

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get after. A idea at 11 pm putting one of my fav ideas with my fav show  
> I hope you enjoy :p

A dark butterfly flew from Hawkmoths hand 

'Fly my little akuma and have some fun 

* * *

Can you imagine living in a world where Fate chose 1 boy and 1 girl every 20,000 years ?Well for Mari and Adrien They live in that world Going by the name of Ladybug and Cat Noir by night and Marinette Dupian-Cheng and Adrien Agreste by Day was challenging at first but Eventually they mastered the art of heroism.

No one knew who they really where below the Make shift Spandex of Red and black or Just pure black .There identity's remained Secret.For all of 4 people.

There parents.

Yes Tom ,Sabine ,Gabriel and Mrs Agreste could all tell you that having your child running around defeating Villains was nerve-racking but they all supported there child in what they where doing.

They couldn't asked for better childeren.

* * *

 

'well m'lady shall we go Take him down ?' Cat asked

'Of course Chaton Let's go kick some Akuma Butt!' 


	2. A cats Tail-Adriens back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien discovers his true power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading I hope you enjoy

it was a warm mid July afternoon And a young 5 year old Adrien was Playing in the backyard with his favourite Ball.His olive green eyes On the Rainbow ball has his mother Eagerly Threw the ball to Her Son He smile Shining brightly.They Where having so much fun !

That's when the fun stopped and the ball rolled into the woods.Curious,Adrien Went after the ball ignoring his mother's protests And he charged into the untamed woods.

Thankfully soon after Adrien Caught sight of his favourite ball And picked it up hugging it dearly , Unknown to him his True power was about to rise .

Running Eagerly back He Accidentally  _tripped_ on a curved root of a tree and Tripped into. A tamed part of the forest And stumbled back,He felt something under his foot and Lifted it up.

It was  a silver ring which glistened in the sunsshine,Attached was a note

**_Dear Adrien,_ **

**_Fate has chosen you To fight the forces of evil in the near future .Your partner can't do it alone,If you choose to Accept You will need to wear this ring at all times.Oh and one more thing Don't mention this to anyone._ **

**_-Unknown._ **

__Confused Adrien Gripped the Ring tightly That's when It started to Emit a Green mist which covered both the ring and it's new wielder as Adrien slowly Lifted up,Sceard Adrien let out a little miffed cry and was then blinded temporary by a bright light.

* * *

Mrs Agreste was tapping her foot impatiently .Where was her boy?That's when she saw it A bright pillar of Green light nearby So she ran as fast as her legs could take her to see a floating Adrien in frount of her eyes .Both his and her eyes clearly blown wide in shock.

Abruptly another Blinding light was Sent out and from it Adrien emerged Perfectly fine apart from Shock.

His mother jumped back leaving Adrien confused ,That's when he saw it.

His favourite Ball had been Turned to Ash.

* * *

Thinking too hard about his ball the ashes begin to  _Rise_ with a lime light from his hand and The ashes . Moving his hand He found out he could control stuff using his Hands.

beckoning for his mother to Go He zoomed ahead with inhuman speed and Agility,Calling for his Dad All the way.

His mother meanwhile was looking over the note.And smiled 

'he Really is our little Chaton.'

* * *

His father Had found out about The powers his son had and Advised him for him to keep the ring on at all tines.

Nothing was quite the same since that day.

* * *

_Name:Adrien Agreste_

_Age:15_

_Powers _:telekinesis,suprer speed and Agility , Destruction__

__Can move stuff with his mind when doing so both his hand and The object have a faint lime Glow around them_ _

__He can destroy anything he Touches but Has a 2 hour cool down_ _

__And has  Agility and Speed improvements_ _

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A bug behind its spots-Mari's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch we go back in the back story machine for the 2/3 times xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all the positive feedback it means alot (oh btw I gave Adrien telekinesis cause it's my fav Superpower XD) Anyhoo heres the next chapter

It was Clear Late July afternoon and the Dupain-Chengs are having a picnic.Tom of course had packed way too much but what do you expect from a baker's?

"muma,papa can I go to the river ?"The young mari asked pointing to the small riverbank over yonder.

"Of course." Both parents called"Just be back before It's dark."Sabine Added .The Duo would be the best parents you could ask for.

Mari ran off to the river bed before  _tripping_ over a log ,A letter and a pair of earrings logged underneath "What's this ?" Lil mari Asked opening the letter

**Dear mari**

**_Fate has chosen you To fight the forces of evil in the near future .Your partner can't do it alone,If you choose to Accept You will need to wear these earrings at all times.Oh and one more thing Don't mention this to anyone._ **

**_-Unknown._ **

curiousoty took a hold of her and grabbed the small earrings and immediately she and then where covered in a Blinding red light ."MUMA PAPA!" she called

Tom and Sabine had happily been sipping on there tea when Sabine Saw the bright red light and her daughters crys.She immediately ran over to see her daughter Surrounded in. A red light Spinning Uncontrollably.

Abruptly it all ended in another flash.

The next thing her mother was beaming happily when her daughter fell onto a patch of dead grass.

That's when it happened .

grass became alive once move .

Gut instinct taking in she began to Attempt to fly half successfully to her dad .

Then another wave of power came in as she thought of a cat (they where her favourite animals ) in between her hands a red and black cat was formed as it ran off into the woods ."Bye bye mon Chaton." Mari called after it giggling happily

While mari was having fun Sabine picked up the letter and earrings and read it over and smiled.

"Our little Ladybug is all grown up ."

* * *

Name : Marinette Dupian-Cheng

Powers: Purification,flight,Creation

Can purify anything with her bare hands

Can someform fly

Can create stuff in a wave of power every 2 hours 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only hawkes to go which I'm working on RN TY for reading (leave Kudos/a comment if you enjoyed :D)


	4. The butterfly falls -hawkmoths back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the bad guys yes I know (actually I love the draft of this in plan notepad he seems so sketchy I hope I keep that up)  
> Anyhoo it's hawkes back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Nooroo it's going to be the only Kwami turn human in this so yeh he's under a curse THATS WHAT IM GOING WITH XD .

Rain was falling in the Dark always of the winter night ,Paris's lights barely visible Above the Dark clouds ,The rain was falling with great speed like missiles pounding on a man's heads who was running for his hearts content,silver tears the only thing visible against his Darkened figure ,red laced shoes occasionally showing against the Darkness of the night like he was one with the night.

With shuddering breath he collapsed ,And sighed,muttering something along the lines of A ring and earrings needed to bring back the unknown ,just as the figure was about to sit down something shiney and smooth fell out his pocket ,His favourite broach ,He held it close Trying to absorb it's heat or warmth.

That's when he heard a voice .

"excuse me do you need any help?" The figure asked His shadow forming he had Wings and a long coat .

The other figure looked up "Who are you ? What do you what?" He asked frightened

"Do not be scared my name is NooRoo all I want to do is help I can grant powers to whomever may need it ." NooRoo relpyed .

"Can you help me get her back ?" The other man asked Clutching the broach 

"There is a way but.."NooRoo was cut off "What how just help me already."The shadowy figure shot back

"that's it sir There is a way just let me explain My powers have never been used for heroism so to say Iv always been cursed ,my master's are forced to give up part of there soul and Memories of other dear ones all but 1 that one is your most special.."NooRoo rambled

"Deal ."the figure weakly returned 

'what?" NooRoo asked taken back by his quick response

"I said deal,i don't care what it takes I want her back."He sighed

"The way you bring her back is with the Miraculous stones ,These help Fates childeren Active and control there powers and have great strength."NooRoo explained.

"I get it lets hurry up."The unknown snapped 

"OK mster."NooRoo said bowing his head guilty "just say Transform: Butterfly.'

"Transform: Butterfly" The shadowy repeated Random Pure butterflys surrounded him and Aided him in his powers .

Once formed a whole new ,soulesss,heartbroken man formed

Not the kind soul his family knew

'from this day on I shall now be know as hawkmoth'He said Laughing evily

'look out  _heros_ for your Miraculous is Mine' he finished 

* * *

Name:Hawkmoth

Power:villanifcation

Can turn any Negative emotioned person into his minion with there own powers

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm all for reading leave Kudos/a comment if you enjoyed  
> Also my next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY HEAVILY BASED ON STONEHEARD/Ladybug:rise Episodes I will probs split it into 4 parts so yeh IV SPOILT TO MUCH ALREADY XD .

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters mentioned to be short :p Thanks for reading if you enjoyed Kudos and Comments are a private so I can get even better :D


End file.
